


【队詹】枪与花

by Tealwaysodoit



Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: Anal Sex, Bottom Bucky Barnes, Fluff, M/M, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Top Steve Rogers
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-07
Updated: 2019-07-07
Packaged: 2020-06-23 22:47:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,911
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19711048
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tealwaysodoit/pseuds/Tealwaysodoit
Summary: 队詹快乐PWP





	【队詹】枪与花

史蒂夫走进帐篷里的时候，他的中士正抓着一把纸牌放肆地哈哈大笑。那双因醉酒而显得格外湿润发红的眼睛眨了眨，詹姆斯·巴恩斯透过脸上贴着的纸条间的空隙看着他，然后拍拍自己旁边的一块空地。

“去，吉姆。”怕史蒂夫的位置会不够似的，他又推了推旁边人的胳膊肘，有点迷糊地嘟囔起来，“往那边点。”

厚底啤酒杯七零八落地倒在地上，军士们的问候声也同样七零八落地传进史蒂夫的耳朵里。这是一个可以放纵绝大多数人去狂欢的雨夜，因为他们刚刚取得了一场足够振奋全军的胜利，那些在军营中飞奔着来去的喜悦和兴奋几乎搬空了酒馆地窖里的一半存货。史蒂夫盘腿在詹姆斯旁边坐下，詹姆斯的身体向下滑了滑，舒服地眯起眼睛摆弄着自己的那几张牌，脑袋懒洋洋地搁在美国队长的肩上。

史蒂夫顺手接住了詹姆斯因动作而滑脱的军帽，他身上的人在昏黄的灯光和酒精中快活地咕哝着，让他好想现在就吻上去。他努力克制着自己隔着那层柔软蓬松、傍晚时在美国队长的淋浴间里打过肥皂的头发去拱吻詹姆斯的欲望，直到詹姆斯得意地一手把牌摔在铺面上，一手扯掉了自己脸上的纸条，大叫道：“啊哈！”

人们发出失望的叹息，纷纷骂骂咧咧地掏钱。史蒂夫趁乱摸了一把巴恩斯中士曲线柔软漂亮的后腰，使得那人回过头来毫无震慑之力地看了他一眼——巴基连瞪他都舍不得，史蒂夫想。

“干什么？史蒂夫，你不过是……一个笨蛋，罢了。”他骄傲地宣布道，锤着地板吸引正在点钱的队友们的注意力，仿佛自己正在完成一个什么壮举：“我回去就会教训你，让你记住我们究竟是谁养着谁长大的。”

人们对着这一幕新奇又幸灾乐祸地哈哈大笑起来。“先在你的晚安奶里混点血清吧，詹姆斯！”

詹姆斯不屑地笑了一声，按着史蒂夫的肩摇摇晃晃地站稳了，“我才不喝奶呢。”说完这句话他好像更得意了，“史蒂夫才需要喝，我们小时候他都喝两份的。”

这话倒是真的，史蒂夫一把拎起他的中士时想。在那些战争还没蔓延过来的岁月里，如果他们两个晚上在其中一方的家里过夜，第二天吃早餐的时候巴基总会把自己的那杯牛奶也推给史蒂夫。“多喝点，史蒂夫。”他说，按住史蒂夫要推回来的手，“你营养摄入得太少了，所以你才会生病。少让我为你的病操点心，混蛋。”

他们跌跌撞撞——很大一部分原因是醉酒的詹姆斯一直在史蒂夫怀里不安分地乱扭——地回到了史蒂夫和他副官的帐篷。帘门落下的时候詹姆斯快活地笑了一声，迫不及待地咬住了美国队长的下唇。

“小坏蛋。”当他们一起倒在床上、唇与唇分离的时候史蒂夫低声说。

詹姆斯嘻嘻笑着，在枕头上扭来扭去。“来吧，史蒂夫，宝贝，甜心。”他说，手指插进史蒂夫的发丝，“给我吸一次，然后干什么都行，你随便。”

“你就是个小骗子。”史蒂夫低声说，舔吻着小骗子急切挺起的腰肢，令那些湿漉漉的痕迹在灯泡的映晃下留下一串晶亮的反光，“我一开始你就会有各种各样的意见了。”

看詹姆斯的样子，就好像骗子是什么高高在上充满荣光的称号。“没错，史蒂夫……”他勾起得逞的笑容喘息道，“我就是……哦操，啊啊……”

史蒂夫扯开詹姆斯军服上那条劣质的腰带，把中士勃起的阴茎含进嘴里，双唇湿润又强硬地挤压着火热的柱身。詹姆斯几乎是立刻随着他的吞吐低低地呻吟起来，在冠状沟被舌尖划过时猛地弹起一半身体，下腹的肌肉兴奋地抽搐着。“嗯，对……史蒂夫……呜嗯！”

史蒂夫扬起手，一掌扇上了詹姆斯的左臀。后者哑声呜咽着摔回到枕头上，胡乱挺着腰，把阴茎挤进美国队长的喉管。那只有力的大手把他按住了，高热湿润的口腔令他的脚趾不自然地蜷缩又伸展，把床单勾得乱七八糟。詹姆斯眨掉眼泪，在得来不易的清明中把手指塞进嘴里，他可不想等下让全军营的人都听清美国队长是怎么操他的助手的。

他闭上眼睛，感受着史蒂夫带着汗水和薄茧的手指伸进了他的体内——那是一只挥过拳头、举过盾牌的手。指腹弯曲着在他肠壁内辗转抚摸，那力度让詹姆斯咬紧手指，堵住自己从喉咙里冒出来的无助的啜泣，他好想要，他现在就想要史蒂夫在他身体里，想让这个男人像往常的每个夜里那样把他操开。

酒精让他的全身都热乎乎地烧起来了。詹姆斯热得难受起来，他蹬开军被扭了扭，发红的身体暴露在冰凉的空气里，然后被美国队长的怀抱裹紧了。

“史蒂夫……”他叫起来，声音被情欲磨得又甜又软，“操我，快一点。”

史蒂夫最后重重地吮吸了一下，然后吐出他的阴茎。詹姆斯急切地用身体摩擦着他能碰到的史蒂夫的每一寸肌肤，惹来了一声低低的哼笑。

史蒂夫咬了咬他的脖颈，呼出的气息火热地拂在他的脸上：“你看上去就像五美金一次的小荡妇。”

詹姆斯高高扬起眉，毫不掩饰自己脸上的调笑和怀疑。

“谁教会你说这些的？”

“我可是参了军的。”

詹姆斯轻轻地笑了起来。“好吧，”他小声喘息着，抱住史蒂夫宽阔的背肌，“我现在想买美国队长一次，要多少钱？”

“巴恩斯中士的一次高潮。”史蒂夫说着，重重地一插到底。詹姆斯尖叫一声，肠道猛地绞紧了那根巨物，痉挛着射了出来。天，他想，这太丢脸了，光是被插入就会射——詹姆斯捂住脸，被暴风骤雨似的抽插逼得喘不过来气，他的腿无力地从史蒂夫的腰上垂了下来，但是他未来的丈夫高高拎举起他的脚踝，下身激烈地挺动着，舌头一路舔过他打抖的腿。

“不对不对，史蒂夫——”詹姆斯尖叫着，眼睛睁得好大，“别舔——让我缓、一缓……呜呜……停……”

“你刚才可没让我停。”史蒂夫折起他的身体按压他的腿，一边啃咬巴恩斯中士细嫩的皮肉一边把阴茎挤得更深——詹姆斯猛吸了一口气，逸出一声哀叫捂住小腹，眼睛控制不住地往上翻。他想缓一下，但是史蒂夫的捣弄又重又快，还咬着他的乳头直吮他，把他压在床上往最敏感的地方顶，他推了史蒂夫两下，眨眨眼，呜呜地哭了起来。

“不，不行，”詹姆斯摇着头恳求道，“我不……啊啊，呜……我不行了史蒂夫……”

史蒂夫哄着他，在他耳边说了好多下流的情话，凑上来吮走他的泪水，跟他说等一等，一会就好了——根本就是骗人的，詹姆斯哽咽着摇头，他瘫在那里软绵绵地挨操，连腿都蹬不动，而史蒂夫却更用力了。

“你刚刚不是挺会说的嘛，巴基……”史蒂夫凑过来在他的下颌上又亲又舔，詹姆斯勉强地分出了一只手摸他的头，像摸一只撒娇的狗狗，但是他自己软绵绵带着哭腔的声音却更像真正的撒娇：“嗯……史蒂夫……”

史蒂夫一把握住他的两条腿向两边压去，詹姆斯费力地呼吸，又被身上人激烈的索吻夺走了大部分的氧气。他呜咽着，伸手向下勾住了自己的一条腿让它打开得更大，但是另一只手却怎么也使不上力气了。史蒂夫安抚地揉揉他的小腹又咬他的乳头，把那条快垂下去的腿往上按，阴茎抽出到头又重重地撞进去，整个人都压在了詹姆斯的身上。

詹姆斯短促地尖叫了一声，射出的体液把自己的身体弄得一塌糊涂。他再也控制不住声音了，史蒂夫干得又深又快，他的叫声一声比一声高，却又因为试图控制而听起来像小动物断断续续的呜咽。他又哭了，把自己的身体向史蒂夫怀里缩去，羞耻感就像那根巨大的阴茎一样在他体内恶狠狠地横冲直撞。人们要是发现了怎么办，他想都不敢想，可是史蒂夫还在那么用力地一下一下撞他，让他好难受又爽得痉挛发抖。他们会上军事法庭的，詹姆斯迷迷糊糊地透过大颗大颗的泪水盯着史蒂夫看，人们会怎么说，原来那个巴恩斯跟个小婊子一样，是通过给美国队长操才得到今天这个位置的，他可真不要脸——

他抽噎着伸出手，史蒂夫便把他搂紧了，温柔地吻上来。詹姆斯又沉在那种令他安心的味道里了，他啃咬着身上人的胸肌，一半是为了堵住自己的嘴，一半是为了报复。

“没有人会发现的，巴基。”史蒂夫低声说，舔着他的耳朵，阴茎在他的肠道里缓下速度，安抚似的慢慢顶弄。詹姆斯被这种柔情的方式弄得渐渐舒服起来，他颤抖着，从嗓子里冒出快活的呜咽声，用侧脸蹭了蹭史蒂夫，心满意足地挺着腰。

“嗯……喜欢这个……”他眯起眼睛黏黏糊糊地说，仰头要找对方的唇瓣。后者满足了他，把他吻得喘不过气来，身下又没轻没重地加快了速度。

史蒂夫射精的样子很性感，被低吼着抵上床头时詹姆斯睁开眼睛想。身后的栏杆硌得他后背痛，他用力地眨眼，看着史蒂夫把自己搂紧了，沉醉在爱欲里的眼睫随着身体一起颤动。精液打进身体里的感觉每一次都让他想哭，他往美国英雄的胸肌上蹭眼泪，颤巍巍地抱怨：“我要被你干死了……”

“噢，”史蒂夫低下头亲他，“我一辈子都爱你。”

TBC.


End file.
